Tanz der Vampire
by RyokoChisako
Summary: Alfred scheint auf nimmer Wiedersehen davon, und unser Herbert versinkt im Liebeskummer...


Tanz der Vampire Fanfiction  
  
Part 1  
  
~BÃ¶ses Erwachen~  
  
  
  
Das mechanische Klacken seiner AbsÃ¤tze auf dem perfekt gebohnerten MarmorfuÃŸboden war das einzige GerÃ¤usch, das Herbert begleitete, als er zum etwa hundertsten Mal an dem dicken BÃ¼cherregal mit WÃ¤lzern Ã¼ber geschichtliche Ereignissen vorbeiging, den aus Kirschholz angefertigten, monstrÃ¶sen Studientisch passierte und an dem verstaubten Globus vorbeiging, der â€" wie er zÃ¤hneknirschend dachte â€" sein Vater schon lÃ¤ngst auf den MÃ¼ll hÃ¤tte werfen sollen, da er Australien noch gar nicht zeigte und somit quasi wertlos war...  
  
Wertlos! Herbert seufzte bei dem Gedanken an dieses Wort tief auf. Wertlos... ja, das wÃ¤re passend fÃ¼r ihn! Nicht nur, dass sein Charme, sein unvergleichlicher Charme, der ihn bis jetzt noch nicht einmal im Stich gelassen hatte, gnadenlos versagt hatte! Nein, auch sein Stolz war tief gebrochen.  
  
Herbert legte bei diesem schmerzenden Gedanken die Hand auf sein Gesicht und schluchzte einmal kurz auf. Das war alles soooo furchtbar!  
  
Doch wÃ¤re es nur dieses eine Mal gewesen, da ihm Alfred entwischt war. Wenn es nur das gewesen wÃ¤re! Aber nein, - neeiin!- die HÃ¶lle musste gegen ihn sein â€" nicht einmal war ihm dieser hinreiÃŸende JÃ¼ngling durch die Lappen gegangen, sondern gleich zwei Mal! Und beim zweiten Mal war die halbe Sippschaft anwesend, was die SchamesrÃ¶te Herbert noch jetzt ins blasse Gesicht steigen lieÃŸ.  
  
Der Vampir lieÃŸ einen unwilligen Laut aus seiner Kehle entweichen und hielt mitten in Runde einhuntertunddrei inne. Sein Stolz war zwar den Bach hinunter, doch seine Willenskraft hatte sich Ã¼ber die Jahrhunderte soweit aufgebaut, dass sie ihn selbst jetzt â€" in der tiefsten seiner Phasen â€" nicht im Stich lieÃŸ.  
  
Das GefÃ¼hl der Rache brannte in Herbert. Nein... es war das GefÃ¼hl der Rache und des kindlichen Trotzes, das in ihm zu brodeln anfing; er wollte Alfred fÃ¼r sich â€" und er wÃ¼rde ihn bekommen!  
  
"Liebling?" Mit besorgtem Blick beÃ¤ugte Sarah den jungen Mann, der ein paar Meter vor ihr auf dem Boden saÃŸ. "Liebling, geht es dir gut?" Sie raffte ihr rotes Kleid und krabbelte auf allen Vieren zu Alfred. SchrÃ¤g musterte sie ihn von der Seite und zog die Brauen zusammen. Alfred hatte ein hÃ¶chst zufrieden aussehendes LÃ¤cheln auf den Lippen; ja er grinste gerade zu apathisch vor sich hin. Sein Blick war glasig irgendwo in die Ferne gerichtet und schien einen blinkenden Stern am Himmel zu fixieren. Sarah seufzte und verdrehte die Augen. Es war immer das Gleiche mit diesen Neuen... Kurz nach dem Biss mÃ¼ssen sie erstmal ne halbe Stunde wie auf Drogen vor sich hingrinsen, bis sich der KÃ¶rper an den neuen Zustand des Vampir-seins gewÃ¶hnt hat und sie aus ihrer Starre erwachen.  
  
Doch erstens war es hier drauÃŸen schweinekalt, und Sarah hatte nur ein schulterfreies Ballkleid an, und zweitens wollte sie es nicht riskieren, von WÃ¶lfen aufgespÃ¼rt zu werden. Also wog sie kurz die MÃ¶glichkeiten ab:  
  
Alfred war definitiv ein Vampir. Soviel stand fest. Ob dieses Greenhorn allerdings seine ZÃ¤hne auch richtig in den Hals von Professor Abronsius versenkt hatte, blieb fraglich. Sarah kannte Alfred mittlerweile recht gut... Und wissen konnte man bei dem Schussel nie so recht.  
  
Also wÃ¼rde sie auf Nummer sicher gehen; schaden konnte es ja nicht.  
  
Die junge Frau kroch an dem noch immer wie ein Stockfisch grinsenden Alfred vorbei zu der leblos am Boden liegenden Gestalt des Professors. Sie drehte ihn leicht um, sodass sein Hals frei lag. Anerkennend wiegte sie den Kopf hin und her; diese kleinen roten BisslÃ¶cher waren recht sauber angebracht, das meinte sie trotz eigener Erfahrungslosigkeit erkennen zu kÃ¶nnen. Nichts desto Trotz beugte sich Sarah vor, riss den Mund auf und schlug genÃ¼sslich ihre weiÃŸen, spitzen EckzÃ¤hne in den Hals des Professors.  
  
Herbert wirbelte herum; sein Gesicht glÃ¼hte leicht, sein Mund war zu einem siegessicheren LÃ¤cheln verzogen und seine Augen glitzerten. Ja! So wÃ¼rde er es machen! Das war doch der perfekte Plan! Perfekter hÃ¤tte es selbst sein ach-so-toller Vater nicht hinbekommen.  
  
Geladen mit Enthusiasmus ging der Vampir mit groÃŸen Schritten zur TÃ¼r der Bibliothek, ergriff die Klinke, drÃ¼ckte sie krÃ¤ftig nach unten, schwang die TÃ¼r auf, und...  
  
-Wham!- ... knallte sie irgendwem voll auf die Nase.  
  
"Ups", murmelte Herbert verlegen. Er wollte gar nicht wissen, wer das hinter der TÃ¼r war... (zumal es mittlerweile nur noch eine Person in diesem Schloss gab, die es sein konnte...).  
  
"Verdammt noch mal! Sohn!", kam eine ziemlich miesepetrige Stimme von der anderen Seite der groÃŸen FlÃ¼geltÃ¼r. "Was zur HÃ¶lle schlÃ¤gst du deinem alten Herrn BibliothekentÃ¼ren an die Schnauze!"  
  
Herbert lieÃŸ den Kopf hÃ¤ngen... Wer sollte es auch sonst sein!  
  
Graf von Krolock, stolzer Vampir und langjÃ¤hriger Besitzer dieses prÃ¤chtigen Anwesens, kam fluchend und schimpfend mit einer Hand auf der Nase hinter dem TÃ¼rflÃ¼gel hervorgetreten. Unter seinen Fingern tropfte dunkelrotes Blut hervor und lief sein weiÃŸen Kinn hinab. Das Rot in Kontrast zu dem WeiÃŸ gab ein verblÃ¼ffendes Bild ab, und Herbert fand sich selbst mit offenem Mund darauf starrend. Sein Vater allerdings schien es in diesem Moment nicht gerade amÃ¼sant zu finden, als lebendes (lebendes...?) Kunstobjekt zu fungieren und gab seinem Sohn eine leichte Backpfeife.  
  
Herbert fiel aus seiner Starre. "Au! Was sollte das!?", protestierte er beleidigt und rieb sich die Wange. Krolock lieÃŸ einen drohenden Laut seiner Kehle entweichen und sah seinen Herrn Sohn so streng wie es ihm mit blutiger Nase mÃ¶glich war an. Herbert zuckte die Schultern. "Ich hab bloÃŸ noch nie einen Vampir bluten sehen", erklÃ¤rte er, machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und drÃ¼ckte sich an seinem verdattert dreinblickenden Vater vorbei.  
  
Krolock schlug mental die HÃ¤nde Ã¼ber dem Kopf zusammen. "SÃ¶hne!", dachte er "dem Teufel sei Dank, hab ich nur einen davon!".  
  
Damit begab er sich leise schimpfend und jammernd auf die Suche nach irgendetwas, mit dem er seine arme, blutende Nase verarzten konnte.  
  
Sie hÃ¤tte es wissen mÃ¼ssen, sie hÃ¤tte es verdammt noch mal wissen mÃ¼ssen!  
  
Dieser Nichtsnutz von einem Vampir, dieser Alfred!, hatte es einfach nicht geschafft, sich einen Ruck zu geben, sich aus seiner Starre zu befreien und mit ihr den schweren KÃ¶rper Abronsius' zu tragen. Sarah verlangte ja gar nicht, dass Abronsius gleich nach dem Biss munter durch die Nach hÃ¼pfen wÃ¼rde, doch wenigstens Alfred hÃ¤tte sich aufrappeln kÃ¶nnen.  
  
Sarah hielt inne um zu verschnaufen. Sie warf einen vernichtenden Blick Ã¼ber ihre Schulter zu den beiden MÃ¤nnern in ihrem Schlepptau. Beide sahen hÃ¶chst zufrieden grinsend in den Sternenhimmel hinauf und schienen es gar nicht zu bemerken, dass sie gerade von einer Ã¤uÃŸerst wÃ¼tenden jungen Frau im Ballkleid in tiefster Nach durch den Schnee Transsylvaniens geschleift wurden.  
  
Sarah seufzte zum zehnten Mal in der letzten Minute. Dann packte sie Alfred und Professor Abronsius wieder beim Kragen und setzte ihren mÃ¼hsamen Weg fort.  
  
Zum GlÃ¼ck konnte man in der Ferne schon die Silhouetten des Schlosses ausmachen. Mit dem Gedanken an den netten Grafen durchstrÃ¶mte Sarah etwas mehr Kraft und sie beschleunigte ihren Schritt ein wenig.  
  
Herbert stÃ¼rmte die Treppen hinab, rannte die Korridore entlang und gelangte schlieÃŸlich zum schmiedeeisernen Eingangsportal des Schlosses. Gerade wollte er Luft holen um nach dem Hausdiener Koukol zu rufen, als ihm einfiel, dass der ja unglÃ¼cklicherweise den WÃ¶lfen in die Pfoten gefallen war. Herbert biss sich auf die Lippe und dachte angestrengt nach. In seinem Kopf konnte man fast die ZahnrÃ¤der rattern hÃ¶ren: "Keiner da, der mir das schwere Ding hochkurbelte... mh... schlecht, ganz schlecht... Das heiÃŸt...". Herbert verzog unwillig das Gesicht "...Ich muss es selber machen!", stÃ¶hnte er.  
  
Das erste, das Herbert nach diesem bereichernden Gedanken tat, war sich am Kopf zu kratzen. Wie hatte Koukol das immer angestellt, dass das groÃŸe Tor sich scheinbar leicht nach oben bewegte...? Da war eine Kurbel; irgendwo... Die musste man drehen; irgendwie...  
  
Herbert fand das gesuchte Objekt schlieÃŸlich und schaffte es auch, die Seilwinde unter Zetern und Ã„chzen langsam zu drehen und somit das Gitter â€" Zentimeter fÃ¼r Zentimeter â€" nach oben zu bewegen.  
  
Als der Durchgang hoch genug fÃ¼r ihn war und er sich daran machen wollte, sich unter dem Fallgitter hindurchzuducken, stieÃŸ er beinahe mit etwas Rotem, Weichen zusammen.  
  
"Was zum...", murmelte der Vampir und richtete sich verdutzt wieder auf. Er blickte zu seiner Ãœberraschung in das im Mondlicht sehr fahl und sehr wÃ¼tend aussehende Gesicht Sarahs, die ihn â€" neben dem Ã„rger, der sich in ihren ZÃ¼gen widerspiegelte â€" genauso verdattert ansah. Doch dann fing sie langsam an, ihr patentiertes Sarah-LÃ¤cheln (mÃ¶glichst unschuldig und mÃ¶glichst kokett â€" das schafft nur Sarah!) zu lÃ¤cheln.  
  
"Ah, das nenne ich Service! Seit Koukols tragischem Ableben hat dein Vater wohl dich zum Hausdiener abkommandiert, mein lieber Herbert", sÃ¤uselte sie.  
  
Herberts ZÃ¼ge verdunkelten sich. Er schÃ¼rzte verÃ¤rgert die Lippen um sich irgendeine schlagfertige Antwort einfallen zu lassen, doch die junge Dame kam ihm zuvor. "Also, darf ich? Ich habe hier", sie deutete mit dem Kopf Ã¼ber ihre Schulter "wirklich kein leichtes GepÃ¤ck".  
  
Herbert folgte Sarahs Kopfnicken und entdeckte schlieÃŸlich die zwei Gestalten, die steifgefroren im Schnee lagen. Zuerst dachte er, die frisch geborene Vampirin hÃ¤tte einen Abstecher zum nÃ¤chstbesten Bauerndorf gemacht und zwei wahllos ausgesuchte Landwirte als 'Willkommensgeschenk' fÃ¼r ihn und den Grafen mitgebracht. Doch beim genaueren Hinsehen erkannte Herbert â€" nicht ohne den Anflug von Entsetzen â€" dass das niemand geringeres war als Professor Abronsius und dessen Assistent Alfred.  
  
Der junge Vampir machte einen Laut, der irgendwo zwischen Unwille und Beleidigtsein einzuordnen wÃ¤re, verschrÃ¤nkte die Arme vor der Brust und musterte Sarah abschÃ¤tzend. Es passte ihm nÃ¤mlich Ã¼berhaupt kein Bisschen, dass sie diejenige war, die seinen Alfred um die Ecke gebracht â€" oder besser: Zum Vampir gemacht - hatte. Das wÃ¤re ganz eindeutig sein Job gewesen (und wenn schon nicht aus eigenem Interesse, dann doch wenigstens des Stolzes wegen).  
  
Sarah wippte ungeduldig mit dem FuÃŸ wÃ¤hrend ihre Augen ruhelos Ã¼ber die Silhouette des Grafenschlosses wanderten.  
  
Herbert jedoch warf seufzend die Arme in die Luft, stapfte an dem MÃ¤dchen vorbei und fischte seinen Alfred am Kragen auf, warf ihn Ã¼ber die Schulter und tappte zum Eingangsportal zurÃ¼ck. Kurz davor drehte er sich noch einmal um und warf Sarah ein kurzes "Komm schon rein!" zu. Dann bÃ¼ckte er sich unter dem Fallgitter hindurch und setzte seinen Weg durch den Schlosshof fort.  
  
Herbert kochte. Sein Gesicht war â€" wenn das fÃ¼r einen Vampir Ã¼berhaupt mÃ¶glich war â€" tomatenrot gefÃ¤rbt; so fÃ¼hlte es sich zumindest an, und er wusste gar nicht, auf wen er nun am wÃ¼tensten sein sollte. Auf Sarah, weil sie ihm seinen wunderschÃ¶nen Plan, Alfred in der Dunkelheit aufzuspÃ¼ren und ihn 'hilfsbereit' wieder zurÃ¼ck zum Schloss zu fÃ¼hren, grÃ¼ndlich vermasselt hatte, oder auf seinen Vater, weil der nicht fÃ¤hig genug war, drei dumme Menschen (na gut: Zwei dumme Menschen, dachte Herbert und warf einen liebevollen Seitenblick auf Alfred) in ein Schloss zu sperren, sodass eine ganze Horde beiÃŸwÃ¼tiger und verdammt hungriger Vampire sich Ã¼ber sie hermachen konnte... Oder sollte er gar auf sich selbst wÃ¼tend sein, weil er sich von diesem Jungen hatte austricksen lassen, und statt des warmen Bluten plÃ¶tzlich nur kaltes Buchleder geschmeckt hatte?  
  
Herbert seufzte als er die letzte der weitlaufenden Treppen hinaufstieg. Er bog nach links ab, trat in eines der Zimmer und legte Alfred vorsichtig auf dem Himmelbett ab, das einladend in der Mitte des Raumes stand. Alfred war wohl vor UnterkÃ¼hlung oder MÃ¼digkeit eingenickt und schien nun friedlich zu schlafen.  
  
Herbert betrachtete das weiÃŸlich schimmernde Gesicht eine Weile lÃ¤chelnd.  
  
"Wenigstens bist du jetzt einer von uns", flÃ¼sterte er. Dann nahm er eine der Daunendecken und legte sie behutsam Ã¼ber Alfred. Herbert beugte sich zu dem jungen Mann hinunter um die Decke bis zu dessen Kinn hochziehen zu kÃ¶nnen, als Alfred schlagartig die Augen Ã¶ffnete.  
  
Herbert hielt inne.  
  
Ihre Gesichter waren nur noch Zentimeter von einander entfernt; Herbert konnte Alfreds abgehackte AtemstÃ¶ÃŸe hÃ¶ren â€" und an seiner Wange spÃ¼ren.  
  
Stille. Bis auf die AtemgerÃ¤usche der beiden Vampire herrschte vollkommene Stille.  
  
Es schien, als ob die Szene eingefroren wÃ¤re; als ob der Raum zu einem lebendigen GemÃ¤lde transformiert wurde...  
  
Graf von Krolock war gerade dabei, seine noch immer sehr schmerzende Nase unter allerhÃ¶chsten Vorsicht mit einem weiÃŸen Spitzentaschentuch abzutupfen, als ihn der markerschÃ¼tternde Schrei in Schock auffahren lieÃŸ:  
  
"WAAAAASZUMTEUFEL MACHT DU HIER?! ICH GLAUB, DU HAST NE MEISE! WAS FÃ„LLT DIR EIGENTLICH EIN, DU....". Das Folgende konnte der Graf nicht mehr verstehen, da seine Aufmerksamkeit nun wieder seiner Nase galt, die er durch eine fahrige Handbewegung aufgrund des Gezeters (dessen Ursprung der Graf auch nur zu ahnen wagte...) angestupst und somit wieder zum Bluten gebracht hatte.  
  
Leise vor sich hinjammernd zog er das zweite Taschentuch aus seiner Weste und begann mit der ganzen Abtupf-Prozedur noch einmal von vorne.  
  
Alfreds Augen sprÃ¼hten Funken! â€" Stellte Herbert fasziniert fest.  
  
Doch diese Faszination hielt nicht lange, denn ein wirklich verdammt wÃ¼tender Alfred setzte zur nÃ¤chsten Schimpfkanonade an.  
  
"Was mache ich hier? HÃ¤?! Antworte gefÃ¤lligst, du Sarah-immitierende Vollschwuchtel!".  
  
Autsch â€" das hatte gesessen... Herbert verzog etwas beleidigt das Gesicht. Er trat einen Schritt zurÃ¼ck, nur zur Vorsicht, man konnte ja nie wissen, ob dem Wortschwall nicht plÃ¶tzlich Taten folgen wÃ¼rden, und setzte sich auf den Ohrensessel, der neben dem Bett stand.  
  
"Nun...", setzte der Vampir mÃ¶glichst gelassen an "...ich habe dich wirklich nicht hierher gebracht. Das war deine kleine Freundin... Wie hieÃŸ sie doch gleich? Sarah, nicht wahr? Jedenfalls hat sie dich und den Professor am Kragen durch den Schnee zurÃ¼ck zum Schloss geschleift".  
  
Alfreds Mine Ã¤nderte sich von einer Sekunde auf die andere von wÃ¼tend auf unglÃ¤ubig, dann wieder auf wÃ¼tend.  
  
"Du lÃ¼gst doch! Warum sollte Sarah so etwas tun?!", keifte er in Richtung Herbert und krallte sich dabei an der Bettdecke fest, als kÃ¶nnte diese ihm UnterstÃ¼tzung fÃ¼r seine Worte geben. Doch unter der Wut, stellte Herbert mit einem leichten Grinsen fest, war noch ein FÃ¼nkchen Unsicherheit verborgen.  
  
"Tja mein Schatz", Herbert zuckte ergeben mit den Schultern "das kann ich dir leider auch nicht beantworten".  
  
Damit stand er auf, schenkte dem bÃ¶se dreinblickenden Alfred ein kurzes LÃ¤cheln und marschierte in Richtung TÃ¼r. Gerade wollte er durch eben diese nach drauÃŸen gelangen, als Alfred ihn rief: "Hey, Oberschwuchtel, Herbert!"  
  
Herbert drehte sich wieder um (und versuchte das nicht gerade schÃ¶ne Wort, das Alfred noch vor seinem Namen ausgespuckt hatte, zu ignorieren). Er lÃ¤chelte den jungen Mann freundlich an. "Ja, bitte?", sÃ¤uselte er.  
  
Alfred schnaubte und zischte dann: "Ich nicht dein Schatz, merk dir das!".  
  
Herbert verzog unwillig die Lippen zu einem (wÃ¤re Alfred auf Herberts 'Seite' wohl furchtbar sÃ¼ÃŸ aussehendem) Schmollmund.  
  
Damit verlieÃŸ er den vor sich hinschimpfenden Alfred entgÃ¼ltig.  
  
Alfred fiel so erschÃ¶pft in die Kissen zurÃ¼ck, dass es staubte. Er starrte zur betuchten Decke des Himmelbettes hinauf.  
  
Na schÃ¶n... Wie hatte der Professor ihm immer eingeblÃ¤ut? Logik, Logik â€" immer alles logisch betrachten. Alfred dachte nach.  
  
Seine Situation war â€" logisch gesehen â€" beschissen. Er wusste erstens nicht, wie er hier her kam (und keiner sollte von ihm erwarten, dass er diesem schwulen Vampir Glauben schenken wÃ¼rde!), und zweitens war es ein unbestreitbarer Fakt, dass er nun auch ein Vampir war. Zwar konnte er sich noch dunkel daran erinnern, dass Sarah ihn gebissen haben musste, doch warum sie ihn wieder zurÃ¼ck zum Schloss gebracht hatte ( - durch den Schnee geschleift! Haha, wer's glaubt...), war ihm schleierhaft. Doch noch viel schleierhafter war dem jungen Mann, warum er sich an die Zeit zwischen dem Biss und dem grinsenden Herbert Ã¼ber ihm in keinster Weise erinnern konnte.  
  
"Also schÃ¶n", dachte Alfred mÃ¼de "schlimmer kann's ja wohl nicht werden, beiÃŸen kÃ¶nnen die mich nicht noch einmal. Werd' ich mich halt auf die Suche nach Sarah und Professor Abronsius machen".  
  
Logisch gesehen war das noch immer das Beste, das er machen konnte. Alfred richtete sich auf und kroch aus dem Bett. Beim Stehen wackelten seine Beine zwar noch etwas, doch schon kurz darauf hatte er sich soweit wieder gefangen, dass er gefahrlos nach drauÃŸen wanken konnte.  
  
Als der junge Vampir in den Gang hinaus tappte und sich umsah, bemerkte er, dass er trotz der vÃ¶lligen Dunkelheit Ã¼berraschend gut sah. Anerkennend wog er den Kopf; Vampir zu sein hatte anscheinend auch Vorteile.  
  
Alfred betrachtete das Areal genau. Zum ersten Mal war er froh, schon einmal in diesem Schloss gewesen zu sein. So wusste er binnen kurzer Zeit, wo genau er sich befand. Und wenn er sich tatsÃ¤chlich nicht irrte, so musste die Bibliothek einen Gang hinunter zu seiner Rechten liegen.  
  
Genau diesen Weg schlug Alfred dann auch ein.  
  
"Hallo Vater". Herbert hob kurz die Hand als er ins Studiolo des Grafen von Krolock eintrat und sich auf das kleine, verschnÃ¶rkelte Sofa fallen lieÃŸ, das an der Wand stand.  
  
Der Graf schenkte seinem Sohn hingegen nur einen kurzen, vernichtenden Blick, bevor er sich wieder seiner Nase zuwandte. Innerlich verfluchte er die Tatsache, kein Spiegelbild zu haben; das hÃ¤tte ihn nÃ¤mlich jetzt eine Menge genutzt. Doch andererseits war er auch froh darÃ¼ber; der Anblick einer dicken, blau angelaufenen, blutender Nase (so zumindest fÃ¼hlte sie sich Graf von Krolocks Meinung nach an), konnte wahrlich nicht berauschend sein.  
  
Eigentlich hÃ¤tte der Graf gegen die Ruhe, die in diesem Zimmer herrschte, nichts einzuwenden gehabt, doch Herbert war selten still, und das beunruhigte von Krolock etwas. SchlieÃŸlich griffen die Vaterinstinkte Ã¼ber den Trotz und der Graf drehte sich ungeduldig zu seinem Sohn um:  
  
"Was?", fragte er leicht genervt.  
  
Herbert zog wieder einen Schmollmund. GekrÃ¤nkt betrachtete er seinen Vater eine Weile (Er wusste er konnte den Leidenden perfekt spielen, und das machte richtig SpaÃŸ!).  
  
"Er mag mich nicht", murmelte Herbert schlieÃŸlich abgrundtief traurig.  
  
Graf von Krolock stÃ¶hnte vÃ¶llig entnervt auf. Liebeskummer! Herrje â€" womit hatte er das verdient!?  
  
"Und?", fragte er so ruhig wie mÃ¶glich, doch seine Stimme zitterte trotzdem ein wenig.  
  
"Was â€" Und?!", regte sich Herbert plÃ¶tzlich auf und erhob sich. "Du sollst mir sagen, was ich jetzt tun soll!". Setzte er beleidigt hinzu und verschrÃ¤nkte die Arme vor der Brust.  
  
"Woher soll ich das denn wissen, Sohn?". Graf von Krolock merkte, wie er langsam die Kontrolle verlor. Herbert war jetzt schon 500 Jahre ein Vampir; das sollte wirklich genug Zeit gewesen sein, sich mit so lÃ¤cherlichen Kleinigkeiten wie Liebe oder â€" noch schlimmer! â€" Liebeskummer auseinandersetzen gelernt zu haben.  
  
"Du bist mein Vater, du musst sowas wissen", fauchte Herbert und schenkte dem Grafen einen verletzten Blick.  
  
"Ich weiÃŸ es aber nicht. So. Und jetzt geh". Mit einer strengen Handbewegung wollte von Krolock seinen Sohn zum Studiolo hinausscheuchen. Doch dieser lieÃŸ sich nicht bewegen.  
  
"Dann willst du wohl auch nicht wissen, wer gerade hier eingetroffen ist, oder?", fragte er schnippisch und lÃ¤chelte seinen Vater vielsagend an.  
  
Krolock zog die Augenbrauen zusammen.  
  
"Doch", gab er schlieÃŸlich zu. "Wer ist hier? Warum weiÃŸ ich davon nichts?", setzte er â€" etwas zornig â€" hinzu.  
  
"Tja, jedes KÃ¼ken kommt irgendwann zu seinem Nest zurÃ¼ck", sagte Herbert und drehte sich zum Gehen. "Komm", winkte er dem Grafen zu "ich zeig's dir".  
  
~Ende Part 1~ 


End file.
